


Save Me

by Riverdale1586



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Don't worry Peter is 24, F/M, Gay, Hurt Peter, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdale1586/pseuds/Riverdale1586
Summary: Peter thought he had finally found happiness when he found Wade, but things never go the way they you plan them to be.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just to explain one thing, this is the Tom Holland Spider-Man but he's 24. And it's the Ryan Reynolds Deadpool and he's 29.

Peter sat down on the cold bathroom floor. He took out a pen and a small piece of paper.

 

_Wade,_

_I love you. Nothing will ever change that. But I don't think I want to live anymore, I don't have the power to do so anymore. This may sound cliché, but thank you for being my rock for so long. I hope you can move on and realize that there was nothing you could have done to stop me from doing this._

_Love,_

_Peter_

 

Peter kept his suicide note short and simple, he didn't write down any bullshit. He didn't write one for his parents, he knew they wouldn't care. Would they even show up at his funeral? Peter doesn't think so, after all, they have been ignoring him for three years straight. What would make them change their mind now? They didn't show up to his college graduation when he was only 20. They didn't show up at the hospital when he was in a car accident. They sure didn't show up to his and Wade's wedding, even though it was just a small ceremony. What would change now?

 

Peter shakes himself away from his thoughts. He couldn't over think this, or else he'll stop himself. He only had one goal tonight, it was to make sure he died.

 

☓☓☓☓

 

"Well, I think that I should get going, Peter's waiting for me at home," Wade explains to Weasel while hoping off the bar stool.

 

"Alright, but still ask him if he wants to come down here. It's a Friday night and we were supposed to have a lot of fun," Weasel replies.

 

"Alright," Wade agrees. "But it's most likely going to be a no because he's stubborn and is lying to me that he is sick."

 

Wade and Weasel bid their goodbyes before Wade headed down the street to his and Peter's small apartment. It wasn't much but it was all the two could afford right now. Wade didn't have a permanent job right now since he gave up being a mercenary for Peter, and Peter working at the Daily Bugle was paying that much. Wade and Peter- well Peter was still trying to pay off their wedding bills, to say the least things weren't going very well. But, they were getting by and they loved each other, that's all that matters.

 

"I'm home honey," Wade sing-songs walking into the small apartment. After a few moments of getting no reply Wade calls out again, "Peter I'm home."

 

This time Wade waits a few good seconds before opening the door to their bedroom.

 

☓☓☓☓

 

"Why do you always do this, every morning?" Tony asks as Steve finished tying his tie.

 

"Because it's a tradition, ever since Peter was born and I'd like to keep it a tradition," Steve answers placing a soft kiss to Tony's cheek.

 

"You know we haven't been in a date in a-" Steve cuts Tony off.

 

"You can't change the topic every time I bring up Peter, we'll have to talk about him- with him at some point," Steve says.

 

"I can, and I have been for the past five years," Tony pauses. "I know how much you love Peter, and so do I but he made his choice when he decided to leave our family for that piece of shit."

 

"Tony he did what we taught him, to fight for what he loved and thought was right, so you can't possibly blame-"

 

"Steve he left and that's the end of it, we're not discussing this any more than we already have," Tony ends the short-lived discussion Steve had waited so long to have. He grabs his glasses before walking out of the room.

 

"Pops?" Steve hears Harley's voice after a few moments. "Are you and Dad fighting about Peter again?"

 

Steve sighs and kneels in front of the ten-year-old, "Of course not, we were just having a discussion."

 

"Why won't Peter come back? Is it because of Wade? He's a really nice guy, I'm sure he's gonna let Peter come back home," Harley reassures Steve.

 

Steve just hugs the small boy.

 

☓☓☓☓

 

"If you need anything don't be ashamed to ask alright?" Weasel pats Wade's buff shoulder.

 

Wade thinks for a moment, "Actually there is something you can do for me."

 

☓☓☓☓

 

"Maria Stark speaking, how may I help you?" Maria says after answering the phone.

 

"Hi, I'm Weasel a friend of Wade and Peter's. I was just calling to-" Weasel gets cut off by Maria's stern voice.

 

"That boy has been dead to me since the day he left so don't you dare call here again."

 

"Just hear me out," Weasel quickly says. "Peter's in the hospital, he tried to kill himself."

 

Maria was a stern woman, men to this day still won't look her in the eye. She was a true badass, as some may like to describe her but this was her grandson. She couldn't ignore him any longer.

 

"Which hospital?"

 

"Flushing."

 

Maria cuts the phone off and grabs her purse before signaling Happy to follow her.

 

"Where to ma'am?" Happy questions getting in the driver's seat.

 

"Flushing Hospital," Maria answers before pulling out her phone. She quickly dials Steve's number, "Steve get down to Flushing Hospital now."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this fanfic or no?
> 
> Leave any suggestions for future chapters if you voted yes!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, means a lot to me!!!


End file.
